The Whammy
by VietAngel
Summary: Alec and Asha reflect on each other. AU
1. Alec's POV

Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own these characters, Cameron & Eglee, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Author's note: I'm going back and reloading some of my old stories because I had that problem with ellipses being turned into single periods. That and little spelling corrections...the more you read, the more mistakes you catch. _____________________________  
  
Look at her over there. She's all feminine energy and blatant sexuality. She's a woman and she knows it, she loves it, she revels in it, she lives for it. She moves with all the grace of a dancer, and I'm willing to bet she used to be one. All eyes on her. She's moving like a cat stalking its prey, and every man in here is imagining what those long legs would feel like wrapped around them. I already know...too bad for them they never will. Damn, her name might as well be Walking Sex.  
  
She's at her game again. She knows I'm watching her like a hawk, and this is all for my benefit. She's flirting with Sketchy, and the poor bastard doesn't stand a chance. He's falling for it hard. Maybe I'm the real sucker because she's doing it to make me jealous. I know he doesn't stand a chance with her, but damn if her little plan isn't working. She put the whammy on me and I never even saw it coming.  
  
She's every man's dream and his worst nightmare at the same time. She's beautiful...no, she's gorgeous inside and out. There's something about her that kicks you in the ass and makes you pay attention. She's a goddess on earth...a gift and a curse. She's the type of woman who gets under your skin and you can never get her out again. God knows I've tried. I've tried everything I could to push her away. I told myself it wasn't meant to be, I told myself I could never love again. I was even foolish enough to tell her I didn't want her. She called my bluff.  
  
Everyone thinks Max is the dangerous one but she's not; that one there is a much bigger threat. I look at her sometimes and I wonder if she's ever heard "no" in her life. She should have been like all the others. She should have been like the ones I used and left without even saying "thanks" or "goodbye". There's something about her that just sucks you in. She's amazing.  
  
She has the face of an angel, but she's far from innocent. She's a devil in disguise. Making love to her is like nothing I've ever known. Her body is a wonderland. If there's a heaven, it's inside her. She's not like any woman I've ever known. She should have been like all the others, but they never had the power she has over me. She put the whammy on me. That's the only way to explain why I couldn't walk away from her that night.  
  
It couldn't be the way she gave herself to me so freely. Never once did she shy away, never once did she hide herself, she didn't even want me to turn the lights off. She let me see her, all of her. I wonder if it was because she really trusted me that much, or because she knows how truly beautiful she is. It couldn't be that smile of hers...the one that could light the world with its radiance. It couldn't be those blue eyes, the ones the color of the deepest ocean and hold just as much depth and mystery.  
  
I could drown in those eyes. It couldn't be that dimple in her left cheek. The one my lips are strangely drawn to. It couldn't be all that soft golden hair that frames her face so perfectly. It couldn't be that cute but very sexy way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous or feeling self-conscious. It couldn't be that infectious laugh, or that intoxicating purring noise that she makes when I'm about to take her over the edge.  
  
She put the whammy on me. That's what makes me want to do anything to make her happy. That's what makes me want to hold her, kiss her, smell her, taste her, love her, live her. That's why I couldn't leave her. That's why she was destined to be more than just another conquest. That's why rather than walk out that door; I couldn't take my eyes off of sleeping beauty.  
  
The whammy. That's what makes me put my hand on her stomach when she's sleeping and wonder what it would look like swollen with our child. She's dangerous. She makes me think about getting married, and having babies, and loving her forever. She makes me want to do anything to protect her, to make her happy, to make sure she never experiences another second of pain. She makes me want to be a better man. She makes me love her more every second. She's going to be the death of me one day, and I can't think of a better way to die.  
  
Yeah, she put the whammy on me. 


	2. Asha's POV

Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own these characters, Cameron & Eglee, blah, blah, blah.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
I know he's watching me, and he knows I know it. I can feel him undressing me with his eyes, setting my skin on fire. This is my game. I know just what buttons to push to torture him. What he doesn't know is that it's torture for me too. It's taking every ounce of willpower I have in my bones not to go over there and pounce on him right in front of all these people.  
  
Poor Sketchy thinks he actually has a chance with me. Sorry, but the man of my dreams is sitting right over there in all his genetically perfect transgenic glory. Man of my dreams? Wait, when the hell did that happen? I've never felt this way about any man before. Damn, I think he put the whammy on me.  
  
He's what every woman wants. He's handsome and intelligent. His body is amazing, but not nearly as amazing as his mind. His eyes...he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Then there's that famous cocky attitude of his. He thinks he's God's gift to women, but really he's just God's gift to me. He gives me that smirk and all my defenses go to hell. I've got him under my skin and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He tried so hard to push me away, and for a second I believed he truly didn't want me. I wanted to make it easy on myself and just walk away. I wanted to keep my heart from being broken again, but something kept pulling me back to him. Now I'm glad I called his bluff.  
  
None of them can understand why I'm with him. Max and Logan both think he's an asshole. Sometimes he is, but that's not all there is to him. They don't see the side of him I get to see. All they see is the hard outer shell...they see him with his guard up. Sure he's had his share of women, just like I've had my share of men. They wouldn't know that because they don't really know me, and they don't understand us. They see me as some fragile little thing that needs protecting, but that's not me. It doesn't matter, because we know each other better than we know ourselves.  
  
Maybe that's what makes him so special. Maybe that's what makes him different from all the others. The ones who thought they were using me, but instead they were the ones being used. The ones who woke up to find me long gone before daylight without so much as a "goodbye". But him, he's amazing.  
  
He has this sensitive side that he doesn't show to anyone but me. He's not like any man I've ever known. When he's with me I know that I'm the most important thing in the world to him. When we make love, it's like we're made to fit together. His ministrations are so soft and gentle, like his only goal is pleasing me and he knows just how to do it. He put the whammy on me; that has to be what makes me feel the way I do.  
  
That has to be why just thinking about him makes my brain turn to mush. It couldn't be how I feel so safe in his arms. It couldn't be the way his touch sets my skin on fire. It couldn't be the way seeing him smile makes me giggle like a schoolgirl. It couldn't be the way my fingers feel running through his hair. It couldn't be the way his lips feel, or the way his kisses make my knees weak. Lips so soft that I want them all over me constantly.  
  
He put the whammy on me. That's what makes me crave him. That's what makes me crave his touch, the feel of his skin against mine. That's what makes me want to wrap my legs around him. I just want to feel him over me, under me, all around me. That's what makes me want to kiss him, smell him, love him, taste him, ravage him like there's no tomorrow. That's why I couldn't walk away from him no matter how hard he pushed.  
  
He put the whammy on me. That's what makes me pretend to be sleeping when I feel the weight of his hand on my stomach. That's what makes me dream of the day when he'll feel our baby kick when he does that. He makes me think about things that haven't crossed my mind since I was a kid. Like marriage, and babies, and wedding colors. I don't have to be his wife as long as I can be with him forever. I love him more every second, and every minute he has my heart just a little tighter in his grip. Damn I love that man.  
  
Yeah, he put the whammy on me. 


End file.
